Dill Mill Gayye
by Preetz
Summary: What is love? How does it happen? Well no one knows answer to this. Love just happens. And falling in love is a beautiful process. A Rajvi & Ishyant fic. (May add more jodis) R & R ;)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** A new fic! Hehe ab holidays kaise special banaate hai? fic likh k ;) :P

So yes! I'm back wid a new fic. **Again a dillogical story on Rajvi, and yes Ishyant too. Obvio, Mera fic hai tho Dushu hoga, Dushu hai tho obvio Ishu v hogi ;) :P**

I thought of naming this after my all-time fav show DMG. So yes. Hope ya all enjoy!

**. . .**

**Dil Mill Gaye**

**. . .**

_Hum tho chalei the dost banke… jaane kaha dil mil gaye!_

_What is love?_

_Sadiyon se sab ne isey define karne ki bohot koshish ki… par koi dhang ka definition hi de nahi paye. Wo shayad isliye, kyu ki har koi k liye… ek alag sa matlub hai pyar ka, pyar, ishq, mohabbat, kisi k liye sukoon hai tho kisi ki khushi, kisi ko dukh deti hai tho kisi ko jeena sikhaati hai._

_Jaisa bhi hai… jobhi hai pyar hai ek khoobsurat ehsaas._

_Pyar kisko hota hai? hmm.. kisi ko bhi ho sakta hai. Adiyal CID officer ko bhi, or stupid spoilt brat ko bhi… ya seedhi-saadha insaan jisko shayad in cheezon pe vishwaas hi nhi. Usey v pyar ho sakta hai…_

_Tho dekhte hai… ki humare pyare CID officers ko jab pyar hota hai.. tho kaisa hota hai. kya rang laata hai ishq unki zindgii mei…_

_Janne k liye padhiye…_

_Dil Mil Gayye!_

_**-Prologue-**_

"good morning sir!"

A chirpy young officer greets her senior.

"good morning…"

He folds his arms and gives her a look.

"kya hua sir.."

"kya hua? Purvi time dekha tumne? Ghadi hai tumhare ghar mei ki main tumhe gift karuu?"

"Rajat sir… I'm sorry. Main firse late hogayi. Kya karu traffic bohot hai"

"Purvi these are lame excuses! You know ye kaam nhi karenge. Tumne kabhi dekha hai mujhe late aate hue?"

***murmurs*** "nhi aap chalti firti ghadi ho tho aap late kaise ho sakte hai.."

"kya kaha?"

"nhi sir. Kuch nhi…"

"Don't be late from tomorrow. Warna tumhe excuse mujhe nhi… ACP sir ko sunaana padega…"

And he walks off to grab a random file. She sighs and walks to her desk and opens a file.

"_samjhte kyu nhi. Reason hota hai humesha mere paas.. dhang ka reason.. hmph…"_

She's busily reading a file and she doesn't notice someone has placed something on her desk.

She glances at it and smiles big.

"mujhe itna sunaate hai. fir khud mujhe smile karate hai. jaise bhi hai… acche hai… senior inspector Rajat Kumar…"

She looks around to find him staring at her. He smiles a little. She mouths a thanks and he looks away nodding, once again engrossed in his file.

Purvi smiles again looking at what Rajat gave her-

_**Happy New year Movie Tickets!**_

_First day morning show ka tickets. Advanced booking karaadiya. Ab SRK movie hai tho.. hmm ye sab tho banti hai._

Her smile widens as she reads **the note attached to it.**

'_I know its difficult for you to go out and buy tickets. How busy you are at bureau & at home. So I thought… as a friend & senior I should help.. enjoy with ur frndz…'_

Suddenly there's a loud bang! Well two persons, a guy & a girl are shouting, throwing insults.

**Girl- ** "tum?"

**Guy-** "tum?"

**Girl- **"ohh tho ye hai wo badhiya job jo tumhe mila hai! subah tho bada akad raha tha. Papa ne tumse pucha tho bataaya v nhi"

**Guy-** "oh kyu bataau? Aur mera job, tumhara job se better hi hai. main senior inspector hu yaha!"

**Girl- **"tho kya hua? Main v ek din senior banjaungi."

**Guy-** "lekin tum tab bhi meri junior rahogi."

**Girl- **"ohh ye kya hogaya! Mera posting yahi hona tha!"

**Guy-** "exactly ab tumhare saat kam karna padega mujhe!"

**Girl- **"kaam tho door main tumhari shakal v nhi dekhna chati.."

Rajat clears his throat.

**Rajat- **"kya horaha hai yaha?"

**Freddy- **"lagta hai wo naye officers aayagaye."

**Rajat- **"cheh log the na? yaha tho sirf do hai.."

**Freddy- **"baaki v aayenge sir…"

Everyone gathers around the duo who are fighting in the middle of the bureau-

**Guy-** "ohh main v nhi dekhna chahta… tu kya khoobsurat pari hai jo main tera chehra dekhunga? Chudail kahiki.."

**Girl- **"oye khabardar! Ohh.. mujhe tumhe nhi. Meri kismet pe afsos hai ki… ki ab yaha bhi mujhe tumhe jhelna padega.."

**Freddy- **"yaha bhi matlub? Tum dono hubby-wife ho kya?"

**Girl- **"kya? Ye or mera pati? Sochne mei hi dar lagta hai."

**Guy-** "or ye… ye meri padosi hai. mere ghar k saamne hi isey bardasht nhi kar sakta tho.. tho ghar mei kaise bardash kar sakta hu.."

**Rajat- **"Officers! Ye na bhoolo ki ye bureau hai."

**Girl & guy- **"sorry sir!"

The fighting duo falls silent…

Rajat examines their files and smiles at them.

**Rajat- **"aap mei se ek senior inspector hai…"

**Guy-** "ji.. ji sir.."

**Rajat- **"fir v aap bachho ki tara lad rahe hai.."

**Freddy- **"wo tho accha hai ki ACP sir yaha nhi hai."

**Purvi- **"haan warna tum log suspend hojaate…"

**Guy-** "sorry sir.. wo bus… iss shaitan ko yaha dekh k main.. main chauk gaya tha.."

**Girl- **"aur mujhe gussa aagaya sorry sir.."

**Rajat- **"hmm. Its ok. Aisa hota hai. but ab ki baar. I'm expecting some professional behaviour."

**Guy- **"yes sir.."

**Girl- **"of course sir…"

**Rajat- **"and friendly atmosphere…"

**Girl & guy- **"ah.. umm.."

**Rajat- **"say yes.. come on.."

**Girl & guy- **"yes sir…"

Rajat smiles..

**Rajat- **"senior inspector Dushyant & Inspector Ishita.. welcome to CID."

**Girl & guy- **"thank you sir"

Soon duo, ACP walk in; many new officers join the team. Everyone gets familiar with each other & it all starts!

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** OK I know that was nothing! Well guys…

Its TRAILER! Abhi BOHOT KUCH baaki hai.

So how was this?** Do you want me to continue? **Plz do rvw n lemme know :D thanks for reading!


	2. Intros & Feelings

**A/N: OMG. Thank you guys, thanks so much for so many rvws and favs. **I hope ya guys will like this chap as well.

**Any ideas/concepts/suggestions for this fic or new ones are welcome. If you have such ideas then plz pm me. I will try to implement. Of course will credit u for the idea :)**

**. . .**

**DMG**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1**

_**Intros!**_

**. . .**

**Note**: Ishita & Dushyant r friendly enemies. Ishu wears spectacles here.

**. . .**

The same day, during lunch, some of the old & new officers hang out in the cafeteria to chat.

Suddenly an argument arises somewhere near the kitchen. Two persons as usual start their bickering and one of the officers watching this, chuckles…

A guy is arranging his sandwich on a tray and asks for a little help from the person standing next to him…

**Guy- **"can you pass me ketchup plz…"

***no response* *the person ignores him***

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"arey plz yar.. sunayi nhi diya kya?"

He looks around and at then at the person and gives her a smile.

**Dushyant- **"ohh ye tho chashmewali hai! ketchup dena zara.."

The girl gives a sweet smile, adjusts her glasses & then glares…

**Dushyant- **"moo kya dekh rahi ho? Ketchup pass karo na.."

**Ishu- **"waha dekho.. self-service ka matlub pata hai tumhe? Huh?"

**Dushyant- **"Ketchup pass karne se weight kum nhi hogi teri I promise. Pass karo na…"

**Ishu- **"Oye tujhe ketchup chahiye na. le ye le…"

**Dushyant- **"ohh.. ye.. ye kya kar rhi ho.. stop- arey" :O

**Ishu- **"wohi jo tune kaha.. accha nhi laga?"

**Dushyant- **"meri maa puraa ketchup daal diya. Isey koi insaan kaise khaa sakta hai?"

**Ishu- **"insaan nhi khaa sakte lekin luckily, tum khaa sakte ho"

He glares at her and she returns the favour.

**Dushyant- **"tu.. teri problem kya hai huh? Khud ko kya samjhti hai tu?"

**Ishu- **"wohi jo sab samjhte hai main hu. aur agli baar mujhpe rog jamaane ki koshish ki naa. tho dekhlena. Main teri biwi nhi ki har kaam karuu tereliye.."

**Dushyant- **"arey jaa jaa. Mujhe v shouk nhi tujhe apni biwi banaane ki. Waddi aayi mujhe lecture dene."

She goes away and the guy sighs… an officer beside him tries to advice.

**Sachin- **"arey ussey panga kyu leta hai?"

**Dushyant- **"arey all I said was pass the ketchup! Maine iss chudail ka chehra nhi dekha. Agar dekha hota thi I'd not have asked. Chudail kahi ki dekho ussney kya kia-"

Sachin sighs while looking at Dushyant's sandwich which is topped with a bottleful of ketchup.

**Sachin- **"ahh its ok. Chalo. tumhareliye ek aur sandwich order karte hu…"

**Dushyant- **"aur kya kar sakte hai… chalo.."

The officers watch all this… one of the officers chuckles again…

**Kavin- **"ye dono kabhi nhi sudhrenge…"

**Daya- **"tum inhe pehle se jaante ho?"

**Kavin- **"well haan sir. Dushyant ko main training k waqt se jaanta tha. Acche dost hai hum tab se. main kahi bar uske ghar bhi gaya tha. Ishita bhi wohi rehti hai paas mei. Aur waha bhi ye dono… aise hi ladte hai. purey colony mei ye tom & jerry k naam se mashoor hai dono."

**Daya- **"tom and jerry.. really.."

**Kavin- **"bilkul sir, tom & jerry bhi thak jaate honge. Lekin ye dono kabhi nhi rukte. sunne mei aaya hai ki bachpan k dushman hai dono…"

**Freddy- **"bachpan k dushman? arey bachpan k dost k bare mei suna, lekin ye bachpan k dushman… thora ajeeb hai. I mean, kabhi wo dost nhi baney?"

**Kavin- **"shayad nhi. Dushyant ne bataaya ki ek-do baar koshish ki dono ne. lekin dono ki jamti nhi thi. Jamegi kaise? Ek north pole hai tho dusra south pole. Tho yes, as per my knowledge, dost bilkul nhi baney.."

**Dushyant- **"hello guys. Kya baatei ho rahi hi… kon dost nhi baney?"

He pulls out a chair for himself and smiles while sitting down.

**Kavin- **"arey tum aur Ishita aur kon?"

**Dushyant- **"main aur.. aur wo churail? Aur dost? Haan hum kabhi dost nhi hosakte"

**Daya- **"arey kyu nhi. Ab dost nhi banoge tho saat mei kaam kaise karoge?"

**Dushyant- **"waise hi jaise aaj kar rahe hai."

**Kavin- **"come on.. wo itni bhi buri nhi hai. I mean she's a sweet girl.."

**Dushyant- **"sweet? arey aap jante nhi usko. Wo sirf shakal se bholi hai, aur uski haqatei… bilkul churail jaisi.. main kuch bhi banskata hu par uska dost nhi sir."

**Abhi- **"arey aisa tho kaise chalega?"

Dushyant shrugs.

**Dushyant- **"kuch cheezei aisi hoti hai sir. Kuch nhi ho sakta unka."

**Abhi- **"Dushyant suna hai tum padosi ho. Tho you never tried?"

**Dushyant- **"haan sir hum padosi hai. I think kuch 11 saal se. unke family mei har koi mera dost jaisa hai. Like a family. But sadly Ishita ki aur meri kabhi jamti nhi. I mean jo main karta hu, usko naapasand hai. wo jo karti hai, mujhe napasand hai. tho bus…"

**Freddy- **"arey you never know boss. Naapasand pasand mei aur fir pyar mei v badal sakta hai..."

Dushyant's eyes widen at Freddy's comment. Before he can speak-

**Daya- **"waise pyar se yaad aaya aaj ka case. I'm so happy ki case jaldi solve hogaya. And Ahaan ko apna pyar wapis milgaya."

**Kavin- **"haan sir. Wo Aanya se kitna pyar karta hai… seriously itna pyar… mujhe tho samjh mei hi nhi aaraha ki koi kisi se itna pyar kaise kar sakta hai?"

**Abhi- **"pyar hai hi aisi cheez… jo kisi ki bhi samjh se bahar hai."

**Daya- **"waise pyar k bare mei tumhara kya khayal hai Dushyant?"

**Dushyant- **"main.. ye sawal mujhe kyu puch rahe ho?"

**Abhi- **"arey aise hi... jawab doh na"

**Dushyant- **"sir…"

**Freddy- **"haan doh na."

**Dushyant- **"pata nhi sir. Ab main kya batau. Mujhe nhi pata pyar kya hota hai."

Dushyant makes a face and everyone smile.

**Freddy- **"haha… hmm jab tumhe kisi se pyar hoga.. tab apne aap pata chal jayega. Kavin tum bataao.."

**Kavin- **"main… well muje v thik se nhi pata. Lekin maine suna hai ki jab kisi ko pyar hota hai tho sab kuch bohot khubsurat lagta hai, apni zindgii, apne aaspaas k log.. sab kuch… pata nhi mujhe kab pyar hoga.."

Other officers laugh…

**Abhi- **"badi jaldi hai kisi ko pyar paane ki…"

**A person- **"kisko jaldi hai.."

A voice interrupts them… everyone look at the new person who entered.

**Person (Rajat)- **"lunch k baad. pyar ki batei ho rahi hai yaha pe. Huh?"

**Freddy- **"arey sir.. aap bhi aayiye na. woh kya hai na. aaj ka case hi kuch aisa hai ki pyar ki charcha ho rahe hai har jagaa.."

**Rajat- **"Freddy..."

**Freddy- **"bait jao na sir. Thodi der baatei karte hai"

**Rajat- **"hmm… thik hai."

Rajat joins the group. Duo gets a call from ACP and they leave. The remaining officers continue their chat-

**Freddy- **"waise sir.. aapka kya khayal hai pyar k barei mei…"

**Rajat- **"pyar k bare mei? Chodo na ye sab faaltu baatei hai."

**Freddy- **"arey lekin.."

**Rajat- **"guys plz. Mujhe viswaas hi nhi inn baton mei. Humne kitne cases mei nhi dekha. Ek beta apni hi maa ka khoon karta hai. apne hi maa baap apne bacchon ki jaan lete hai… jab apno se pyar nhi mil sakta tho.. tho koi baharwaala hume pyar kaise de sakta hai.."

Everyone falls silent at this..

**Rajat- **"sab chup kyu hai? sorry to spoil ur fun guys. But lets be practical."

**Kavin- **"sir lekin…"

**Rajat- **"guys plz. you all know ki mujhe inn baton se kitni nafrat hai so plz don't force me to repeat them…"

**All- **"uh sorry sir."

**Rajat- **"arey is mei sorry ki kya zarurat hai. I'm sorry. Looks like I spoiled your fun.."

**Kavin- **"nhi nhi sir… aapki baat mei bhi dum hai. but.."

**Freddy- **"arey chodo na. kuch aur baat karte hai sir… Navrathri is here. So kya preparations hai.."

Soon the gang discusses about Navrathri & the matter is laid to rest.

**. . .**

**Meanwhile on the other side**… Girls too are talking about stuff and about the same matter-

**Purvi- **"aaj ka case tho. Oh my god! Ahaan kitna pyar karta hai Aanya se. taras gaya bichara usey dekhne."

**Divya- **"I'm glad ki case jaldi solve hua."

**Shreya- **"solve tho hona hi hai. itne efficient officers hai humare team mei. Aur naye log bhi shamil hai ab tho…"

**Purvi- **"arey Ishita chup kyu ho? Come on we're now friends right? Kuch bolo. Aise baatei karne k mauke bohot kum milte hai CID mei."

**Ishu- **"haan of course Purvi…"

**Shreya- **"kya sochne lagi?"

**Ishu- **"uh nhi kuch nhi.."

**Shreya- **"pyar k bare mei soch rahi thi?"

**Ishu- **"what? No. main…"

**Purvi- **"waise… pyar k bare mei kya kya khayal hai tumhare girls? Hmm?"

**Shreya- **"achanak ye topic kaha se aagaya?"

**Purvi- **" Ahaan aur Aanya ko dekhne k baad, ab ye topic ko aana hi tha"

**Purvi- **"kitnaa pyar karte hai wo dono ek dusre se! aww wish aisa pyar sab ko mile…"

**Ishu- **"sab ko?"

**Purvi- **"obviously yar. Kon ladki nhi chahti ki usey koi mile jo acche burey waqt mei uska saat de, jo zindgi k raah pe humsafar baney…"

**Ishu- **"yar tum bohot filmy ho… aisa pyar hota hai kya?'

**Purvi- **"why not! Fairy tales may not happen to all. But hume believe karna nhi chodna chahiye.. shayad mujhe koi miljaye. Shayad tumhe bhi… you neva know"

**Ishu- **"hmm pyar.. tum logo ka nhi pata guys. pyar k bare mei sochne ka choice nhi hai mere paas. Meri tho ussi insaan se shadi hogi jisko mere mom-dad pasand karenge. I think pasand karliya unhone kisi ko.."

**Shreya- **"oh wow! Congrats Ishita! Kon hai wo.."

**Ishu- **"pata nhi. Main usse mili nhi. Lekin.. milungi shayad"

**Shreya- **" wow.."

**Ishu- **"dekhte hai. wo milega tab na… tum bataao Purvi. tumhare kya khayal hai pyar k bare mei"

**Purvi- **"khayal.. arey main tho kehti hu ki pyar hi zindgi hai. jeene ki waja hai. ab socho na mom dad, apno k pyar k bina kya hoga humara?"

**Ishu- **"mom dad. Apne tho thik hai. lekin tumhe kya lagta hai koi baharwaala hum se itna pyar kar sakta hai?"

**Shreya- **"bilkul kar sakta hai. mujhe aisa koi milaa hai… Tarika ko mila hai. tumhe bhi milega dekhna"

**Ishu- **"aisa kaise ho sata hai."

**Purvi- **"yahi tho hai pyar. Kab hota hai kaise hota hai pataa bhi nhi chalta. Lekin jab bhi hota hai. beintehaa aur beshumar hota hai-"

**Ishu- **"yar you're totally filmy!"

The girls share a laugh-

**Shreya- **"oh god 2 bajgaye. Time to get back to work. Ek ghanta jaldi kat gaya na,,"

**Purvi- **"seriously, ahh chalo chalo guys… Ishi tum apna number dena. Whatsapp mei humara girls group hai. raat ko baat karte hai.."

**Ishu- **"OK done!"

**Purvi- **"great lets go!"

Everyone gets busy with work.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That evening near parking lot…**

Purvi has a word with Rajat-

**Purvi- **"sir.. sir.."

**Rajat- **"haan Purvi."

**Purvi- **"sir wo.. wo tickets usskliye thanks.. but kya zarurat thi aapko.."

**Rajat- **"bilkul zarurat hai. I know how much you love SRK."

**Purvi- **"haha wo tho sahi hai sir. Par.."

**Rajat- **"and mujhe pata hai ki tumhare gharwaalo ko tumhara movies dekhna pasand nhi. Aur tumhe bohot taqleef uthani padegi tickets haasil karne tho isliye…"

She smiles.

**Purvi- **"that was so sweet of you sir. Thank you."

**Rajat- **"movie dekhne k baad bataana ki kaisa hai…"

Both smile…

**Purvi- **"aap bhi tho saat chal sakte hai."

**Rajat- **"haha me?"

**Purvi- **"haan… why not?"

**Rajat- **"fir kabhi purvi."

She makes a face as he walks away and he pauses to look back-

**Rajat- **"pehle movie ko release tho hone do…"

He gives her a smile and waves to her. In a blink he's gone, Purvi stands there smiling.

**Purvi thinks- **'kuch tho baat hai ismei… kya hai Rajat Kumar? Sweet? Ya stubborn? Hmm kareeb se dekhna padega…'

She then chides herself for thinking so much & sets off towards her home. Everyone disperse and the day comes to an end.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Later that evening, Rajat's home-**

**Girl- **"aagaye ghar?"

A girl in early twenties greets Rajat.

**Rajat- **"haan.."

**Girl (Rashmi)-** "itnaa late? Very bad bhaiya!"

**Rajat- **"sorry baba. Sorry sorry… kya batau raste mei kaam aagaya."

**Rashmi- **"kaam aagaya ya koi milgaya?"

**Rajat- **"kon milgaya?"

**Rashmi- **"let me correct it. Koi mil gayi kya aapko? Raste mei…"

The girl gives a naughty smile and Rajat sighs…

**Rajat- **"Rashmi plz. not again."

**Rashmi- **"come on bhaiya. Ab ismei galat kya hai, main chahti hu ki mere bhai ko koi pyari si ladki mile jo baad mei meri bhabhi banke mere saat rahegi.."

**Rajat- **"Rashu.. "

**Rashmi- **"sorry.."

**Dadi- **"tu sorry mat bol. Rajat itne chid kyu jaate ho? ek na ek din tho karni hi hai na shaadi."

**Rajat- **"dobara nhi karni hai mujhe… aur kuch bataau? Kaafi nhi hai kya?"

**Dadi- **"Rajat.."

**Rajat- **"Dadi plz. agar aise aap shaadi ki baat karoge mujhse tho.. tho main kal se ghar nhi aaunga. Sadak pe hi sojaunga."

**Dadi- **"Rajat beta-"

**Rajat- **"Dadi plz.."

**Rashmi- **"bhaiya plz. itne upset kyu ho? aap unse pyar nhi karte na. Nisha bhabhi ne jo kia wo-"

**Rajat- **"Rashu. Uska naam mat le mere saamne."

**Dadi- **"Lekin beta.."

**Rajat- **"plz dadi. Main aapse jhagadna nhi chaahta. Kyu mujhe majbuur karte hai…"

Both Rashmi and dadi fall silent.

**Dadi- **"thik hai hum baat nhi karenge. Tere saat wohi hoga jo uuperwala chahega.."

Rajat gives an apologetic look hugs his dadi and sis, and goes to freshen up.

**Dadi sighs-** "main chahta hu ki mere pothe k zindgii mei woh pyar bhar dei koi, jiski humesha se kumi rahi hai…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N:**__**I know bohot hi bakwas chap hai. sorry guys. :( **_

**This chap is a bit long and kinda filler. But yea… aagey aagey dekhna hota hai kya ;)**

_what happened to Rajat in the past? Is he married really? I jus wanted to add some suspense. So yes… plz do rvw n lemme knw kaisa laga ye chap._

_Thanks :*_


	3. We share a connection!

_**A/N**__: an update Yay! thanks to all those who liked n rvwd. Love ya guys :* :*_

**. . .**

**DMG**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

The next few days pass uneventfully. There's nothing exciting just the same old cases and cat and mouse fights (between ishyant).

One thing Purvi notices… Rajat is looking upset for some reason. She tried to get him to talking but that never worked. All she got was curt responses in reply.

**Few days later, one Saturday-**

_**In the bureau,**_ Rajat is sitting in his seat, reading a file, his mind hovering over somewhere.

"_Nisha plz. tumne wada kiya tha ki tum wapis aaogi."_

"_uss wade ka koi matlab nhi hai Rajat. Main ab bacchii nhi rahii, aur apna decisions khud lena chahti hu-"_

"_lekin.. tum.. tum nhi aaogey tho sab ka dil dukhega.."_

"_mere dil ka kya Rajat? Socha hai tumne? Aur tum batao. Kyu aau main? Tumhareliye? Do you love me?"_

_He keeps mum and she laughs-_

"_mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhse pyar nhi karte aur main bhi tumse pyar nhi karti. Fir hum iss rishte ko kyu nibhaaye?"_

_There's more silence._

"_so this is it! Mujhe divorce chahiye-"_

He slaps his forehead and sighs as he remembers another memory that's hardly a week old.

"_Bhaiya ye envelope aap k liye hai…"_

_Rashmi hands him an envelope. Rajat opens it and is shocked to see the divorce papers._

_He doesn't speak much but signs them…_

"_Nisha bhabhi ne bheja hai?"_

"_Haan Rashu…"_

"_kya hua bhaiya? Kya likha hai waha?"_

"_kuch khaas nhi…" he lies, "mera ek kaam karogi Rashu? ye papers usko isee address pe waapis bhejdo. Aur haan yaad rakhna, aaj se woh naam ki bhi bhabhi nhi rahi tumhari…"_

_And he walks out towards the bureau._

Present, Rajat sighs loudly and is still upset. Purvi who watches this wants to talk but she knew what the answer would be. So she keeps mum.

But again decides against it and goes to greet him-

**Purvi- **"sir kya hua? Upset ho kya? Aap mujhse thik se baat bhi nhi kar rahe!"

**Rajat- **"Purvi main.. main busy hu yar. You know na. itne cases hai. aur itna saara paper work.. so.. lets get back to work."

Sighing she resumes her work…

**. . .**

**That afternoon, bureau-**

**Purvi- **"sir mujhe kuch dus minute ki permission chahiye. Main abhi wapis ajaungi.."

**Rajat- **"lekin purvi abhi tho lunch break mila hai na.."

**Purvi- **"plz sir…"

**Rajat- **"thik hai. jaldi aao.."

She leaves smiling. And a while later she's back…

**Few moments later,** Rajat is casually reading a file & Vineet hands him a new one…

**Vineet- **"sir ye file dekhiye na zara.."

**Rajat- **"ye konsi file hai vineet… arey.."

But vineet is gone and Rajat sighs opening it. In there is a smiley card with a note attached to it-

_**Rajat reads the note- **__"ye smile aapke chehre pe missing hai. socha iss card k zariye hi sahii. Aapk chehre pe ek smile lagaadu… manaa ki aapki smile bohot khatarnaak hai, bohot logo ki…" __***smiles***__ "Qatl karchuke hai aap apni smile se… lekin isska matlub ye nhi ki aap smile karna chod do. Tho muskuraate rahiye na. koi tho waja hogi muskuraane k liye. Aur haan kuch pal k liye hi sahii aapki khushi ki agar main waja banuu tho I'll be glad. "_

**Rajat- **_"Ye itni filmi baatein!paagal ladki sirf wo hi kar sakti hai…"_

He smiles a bit shaking his head. _He knew well who has sent this and why!_

He goes to someone who's updating her system.

**Rajat- **"Purvi.."

**Purvi- **"haan sir.."

He gives her a look & smiles.

**Rajat- **"kya baat hai sir.. bohot smile kar rahe hai!"

**Purvi- **"haan haseee tho aana hi hai. tumhari harqatei aisi hoti hai humesha.."

Sometimes he never understands this bonding they share. It never felt like she's his junior. They are more like friends, always, with him playing the matured guy role and she doing all sorts of childish things.

**Purvi- **"kya hua… aur kaisi hai meri harqatei.."

**Rajat- **"Purvi tum permission leke gayi ho ye le aane.. card.. aur saat mei ye chocolate jo mere desk pe tha? Huh?"

**Purvi- **"excuse me! Aap ye kaise keh sakte ho? Usmei likha hai kya mera naam kahi pe.."

**Rajat- **"haha not needed. Mujhe pata hai ye tedi-medi harqat sirf tum hi kar sakti ho"

**Purvi- **"tedi medi? Main tho sirf-"

**Rajat- **"tumhe kya lagta hai… aisa karne se kisi ki pareshaani duur ho sakta hai?"

She shakes her head…

**Purvi- **"nhi… ye sab se kisi ki pareshani duur nhi ho sakti. Lekin iss sab se usey vishwas dilaaya jata hai ki wo.. wo akele nhi hai.."

Purvi gives him a slight smile and continues…

**Purvi- **"aur koi hai jisko unki parwaa hai. aur ye card… ye card company walo ne issliye banaaya kyu ki duniya mei bohot logo ko problems hoti hai. warna ye card kon khareedta huh? problems hai tho iska matlub ye nhi ki smile karna chod do!"

He doesn't know what to say… she has taken him aback.. and he finds it sweet… well no one has done such a thing for him… not even his sister…

**Purvi- **"chaliye… ab fir se smile kijiye."

**Rajat- **"Purvi.." ***hides smile*** "this is ridiculous!"

He laughs at her childish antics-

**Purvi- **"maine aapkliye itna socha hai.. itna kiya hai aur aap mujhe daat rahe hai?"

She makes a sad face while folding her arms. He sighs… and smiles…

**Rajat- **"accha I'm sorry.. main tho bus.. wo.. this card.. tumhari ye koshish.. its really sweet.. thanks Purvi…"

**Purvi- **"ek minute! Thnx bola aapne.. aur sorry bhi.. matlub aaj se hum dost nhi. Bhoolgaye humara agreement? Hum junior-senior ki tara nhi frndz ki tara rahenge. Frndship mei no sorry, no thanks?"

He smiles…

**Rajat- **"nhi bhula main… kaise bhul sakta hu.. aaj v main sochta hu ki, main kitna buddhu tha. pehle din hi churail se dosti kar baitha-"

**Purvi- **"kya kaha?"

She glares n he quickly corrects himself.

**Rajat- **"arey mera matlab angel.. CID bureau's angel…"

Both laugh and calm down to smile at each other…

**Purvi- **"sir I dunno ki aap itne upset kyu hai. lekin mujhe itna pata hai. ki aaj ghum hai tho kal khushi k din bhi aayenge. Life's a circle. Tho thoda sayyam rakhiye.. sab thik hojayega. Ab jo beet gaya uske bare mei kya sochna.."

He nods…

**Rajat- **"you're right purvi.. nhi sochunga…"

He smiles again.. she extends her hand and slaps it a friendly way (high5). Soon they get busy with their case and all is well.

The day ends on a good note. Purvi is happy that Rajat is back to his normal self. And her plan has worked.

**. . .**

**That evening-**

After a long day at bureau, Ishu reaches the apartment where she lives cursing her luck. She has a heap of files in her hand-

**Ishu- **"kitnaa kaam karwaata hai mujhse! Mujhe apne kaamwaali samjhne laga.. stupid brat! Usko main zarur sabak sikhaungi. Ambey maa, aapne usko mera senior kyu banaadiya…"

She presses the elevator button but it doesn't work-

**Ishu- **"oh my god 6th floor kaise pohochu main…"

**Guy- **"miss chashmewali… kabhi kabhi tho apne pairon ko use kijiye!"

She glares at the person who comes up behind her.

**Ishu- **"oye tumne mujhe dobara chashme wali kaha na… tho dekhlena…"

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"kya karlegi huh? Waise chashma k saat tu teacher zyada lagti hai. cop nhi. Tujhe tho teacher banna chahiye tha rey-"

**Ishu- **"you stupid jaanwar… tumhe main dekhlungi-"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan dekhlena.. waise koi gaali nhi mili kya tumhe? Jo tum ye jaanwar jaanwar kehti rehti ho…"

She glares…

**Dushyant- **"you know whenever you call me jaanwar… mujhe sirf aadha word sunaayi deta hai… jaan.. jaan.. jaan.." *smiles sweetly*

She fumes and he goes on to irritate her-

**Dushyant- **"haye.. zara zamaana ki tho parwaa kar, arey sab ko kahii ye na lagey ki tumhe mujhse pyar hogaya-"

She shoots a death glare-

**Ishu- **"mujhe tumse.. ugh! Tumhe mujhe tang karne mei maza aata hai na? waha bureau mei tumne mujhse saare puraane files saaf karwaaya.. aur yaha-"

**Dushyant- **"yes. Yes. Wo main Tumhe main kaam sikhaa raha tha waha-"

He flips collar and she slaps his arm-

**Dushyant- **"outch!"

**Ishu- **"main bolti hu tho beech mei mat bolo… tujhe main… chodungi nhi tumhe main! Agar tu aise hi mujhe tang karta raha na, ek din… ek din, Jaan se maardungi tujhe-"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan maarna zarur. arey lekin pehle files zarur complete karna. mujhe sab files kal tak complete chahiye. And yes, Without any errors-"

She tries to hit him but drops her files in the process.

**Ishu- **"ugh!"

He laughs and-

**Dushyant- **"elevator aagaya.. bye bye…"

Dushyant steps into the elevator and in a blink, is gone. Ishu who's picking up files just groans…

**Ishu- **"itne files kaise complete karungi main? Bureau mei saara paper work mujhse karaaraha hai ye dusht danav DD-"

She sighs and waits for the elevator but it doesn't come-

**Ishu- **"ye elevator ko kisne off kardiya? Hayelaa neeche kahi saare switches hai. lekin mujhe nhi pata ki konsa use karna hai… aur ye stupid security guard kaha hai… ugh! Chal beta Ishu, take the stairs, exercise hojayega tera huh, bura mat manna Ok.. chal.."

Sighing again she takes up the stairs and finally reaches the top and finds someone using elevator-

**Ishu- **"arey ye tho kaam kar raha hai ab… kaise? ugh! Ho naa ho. Ye zarur uss DD ka kaam hai. har jagaa tang karta hai mujhe! Chodungi nhi usko main…"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_More cat n mouse fight! Ishu makes coffee for Dushu. Will Dushu survive after drinking? Rajvi bonding!_

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **

_**So how was this chap? Plz do rvw n lemme know. Thanks :D**_

_**And guys plz… rvw mei story ka naam mat likhna.. I got 11 rvws that have nothing but story ka naam :P k tc love ya all :***_

_My college has opened and I will be bsy again. Also I'm a little sad to know about the happenings here on FF. so I dunno may be I'll take a break n will be back soon. Or very soon.. as I cant just stay away from FF! Thank you!_


End file.
